


006. Blackboard

by fall_into_life



Series: 100 Prompts Table 30-A [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Weiss goes looking for some peace and quiet. She finds Pyrrha, who has a confession to make.





	006. Blackboard

When Weiss Schnee slips into an empty classroom so she can study in peace, she does not expect to find Pyrrha Nikos.

Truthfully, the whole point is that she doesn’t expect to find anyone. It’s six in the evening, when most of her fellow students have settled into their activities for the night. Even the studious ones - such as herself - are typically sequestered in the library, or their dorm rooms. Weiss would be in the library, if not for Ruby being on her last nerve. She knows the blame lies squarely on Yang and Blake, who spent the day in Vale proper, then came back with a dozen donuts for their youngest member. However, the two of them slipped off shortly after, leaving Weiss to deal with Ruby’s sugar rush. Which, no. Weiss would not like to be charged with murder before she even graduates, thank you.

Pyrrha is an attentive student, but she never seems to spend more time studying textbooks than absolutely necessary. Weiss can understand, if reluctantly. Pyrrha’s true talents seem to lie in the Hunt itself. She’s one of the best combatants in the school, only Yang truly giving her any sort of competition, and Yang Xiao Long doesn’t have the drive to get better than Pyrrha, even if she has the raw skill. Weiss wouldn’t count Pyrrha’s theoretical knowledge as a liability, and that’s the best she expects from her fellow students.

(She used to expect better from Blake, but then, well. Yang.)

Beacon students have a habit of surprising her, however, so the truly startling thing isn’t Pyrrha’s presence, it’s what she’s doing.

Pyrrha isn’t an exceptional artist, but the chalk drawings covering the blackboard at the front of the classroom are all recognizeable. In only a few seconds, Weiss can pick out Pyrrha’s team, along with the now-graduated CFVY, Ozpin, a few of the professors, Blake, Yang and Ruby. There are even a few of the underclassmen. But - and she flicks her eyes over the board a few times to be sure - no Weiss. She frowns, then reminds herself that she was never meant to see this in the first place.

Weiss moves to exit the classroom - it was difficult to find an unlocked, empty classroom, but she’ll cope; this seems private - but Pyrrha turns to face her before she can.

“Weiss,” Pyrrha says, just loud enough to be heard.

“I apologize,” Weiss says, shifting her bag on her shoulder. “I didn’t know this room was occupied. I’ll find another.”

Pyrrha shakes her head. “You can stay, if you wish. I’m just about done.” She turns back to the blackboard.

Perhaps she should leave anyway, but curiosity drives her to stay. The absence of herself on the blackboard is glaring, a mystery she finds it hard to let go. Was it a purposeful omission, or just something Pyrrha hadn’t gotten to yet? She can’t think of a reason why Pyrrha would consciously leave her out if she’s drawing just about everyone else, but maybe she’s given offense and isn’t aware of it. It’s a weak reason to stay and she knows it, but Weiss has always had difficulty resisting a puzzle.

Pyrrha turns back to the blackboard, picking up a fresh piece of chalk. The portrait of Glynda Goodwitch is half-finished, and Pyrrha continues working on it. Weiss slips into one of the seats near the front, setting her bag down. She should be taking out her books and studying, but she can’t take her eyes off of the blackboard.

When the portrait is finished, Pyrrha pauses, chalk still in hand.

“You helped me answer a few questions about myself,” Pyrrha says, her back to Weiss.

It’s fascinating, listening to her, watching her. This is a side of Pyrrha that Weiss never suspected existed; in every other setting, Pyrrha radiates a quiet confidence, a competency that Weiss has always admired. She knows better than most that public personas and private personas rarely mesh perfectly, but she also never truly gave thought to who Pyrrha might be away from the press of the public eye.

“Did I?” Weiss asks, when she realizes Pyrrha is waiting for an answer.

Pyrrha nods, rolling the chalk in her fingers. “Our first year at Beacon, when you wanted to be teammates… it was the first time I’d gotten that kind of attention from….” She doesn’t say ‘an equal’ because humility is something that goes right down to Pyrrha’s bones, but the implication is there. “I enjoyed it.”

“Really?” Weiss frowns. “But you’re…?”

Pyrrha chuckles. “I’m well-known, yes.” She lifts her hand, starting to draw. “Did you know the first tournament I won caused a scandal? I came from nothing, and won out over fighters with long lineages stretching back to the Color Wars, over those with the best tutors money could buy. After the second, it was fairly clear it wasn’t a fluke. By the third, it was like the scandal never happened.” Whoever Pyrrha draws this time merits a full-body illustration. “But the wealthy never forgot, nor did the career fighters. With you… well. As I’ve said, I enjoyed the attention.” A wry smile curves the corner of Pyrrha’s mouth. “Perhaps a bit more than I intended to.”

Weiss blinks, her surprise carrying the silence. Pyrrha cannot possibly mean what it sounds like she means.

“You…?” Weiss shakes her head. “But Jaune?”

Pyrrha gives her a look over her shoulder, an eyebrow raised. “Considering your teammates, I wouldn’t think you’d be surprised at the concept of bisexuality.”

Flushing, Weiss shakes her head. No, she’s rather personally acquainted with the concept. It doesn’t feel right to say that, though. “No, I was asking after him. Your narrative has… rather less Jaune than I would have expected.”

“Jaune is wonderful teammate and leader,” Pyrrha says, turning back to her drawing, “but… there’s only so long you can be second-best.”

Weiss winces. Second-best to her, Pyrrha means.

“It’s not your fault,” Pyrrha says, as if reading her mind. “It’s his. He didn’t know you, but kept attempting to court you. I couldn’t say if you would have indulged him if he had tried to get to know you, but he never once tried. He wanted a fantasy.”

Jaune’s attempts to ask her out tapered off long ago, but Weiss has never forgotten them. Pyrrha was right in that Jaune isn’t her type even without the ridiculous attempts at asking her on a date, but they might have been friends if he could have contained himself. Weiss has… mixed feelings about the rest of the team - they’re both competent, but Nora is far too loud, and Ren far too quiet - but she respects Pyrrha and can grudgingly admit that Jaune has been a good friend to Ruby.

“It’s lucky that you came,” Pyrrha says, breaking into Weiss’ thoughts. “I’m not sure how I would have approached you, otherwise.”

Pyrrha turns to face her, hands empty. Weiss’ eyes flick to the blackboard, and realize that the last illustration is of her. It’s a full-body portrait of her wearing her favorite Hunting uniform, Myrtenaster held in first form. There’s more detail to it than the others, and while Pyrrha still doesn’t quite rate professional skill, it outstrips the other depictions.

“I don’t want to make the same mistake he did,” Pyrrha says calmly, drawing Weiss’ attention back to her. “Weiss Schnee, would you like to have dinner with me?”

Weiss clears her throat, feeling heat rush to her cheeks. “As-as a date?”

The other girl shakes her head. “No, as friends.” Another wry smile. “I think I should at least know if you’re open to female companionship before I ask you on a date.”

“I am,” Weiss says, raising her head, “but dinner as friends sounds… nice.”

At the very least, Weiss thinks, Pyrrha is very unlikely to take it personally if Weiss doesn’t return her affections.

“Excellent,” Pyrrha smiles, walking closer. She rests a hand on the desk in front of Weiss. “Friday, pick you up at five?”

Weiss reaches out to briefly cover Pyrrha’s hand with her own. “That would be wonderful.”

Pyrrha flashes her another smile, and leaves without another word. Weiss exhales, and leans back in her chair. Her team is never going to believe this.


End file.
